


Quality Time & Reminiscing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Thinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Billy were spending time together, & they remembered their first time together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*





	Quality Time & Reminiscing:

*Summary: Steve & Billy were spending time together, & they remembered their first time together, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling like he was suffering from blood loss from the brain, & it went straight to his dick, as he was having everything sucked out from there, courtesy of his fiancé, Commander Billy Harrington. As they were enjoying some alone, & quality time at home. They celebrated it with an romantic evening to start it officially.

 

" ** _Baby_** , Mmmmm, You sure suck cock like a pro, Such a cockslut for my cock", The Five-O Commander said seductively, as he was recovering from his sexual bliss. Billy smirked, "Remember our first time, _**Stud**_ ?", he cooed seductively, as he caressed the sensitive organ in front of him. Steve was concentrating hard,  & not get distracted. He answered simply, & without hesitation to his question.

 

"Yes, I do, We were at the beautiful resort, You figured that I need time away from everything, which you were right of course, I think we christened every part of the room". Steve flicked a nipple, which made the younger man groan in response, & snuggled closer to his lover. The Younger Man continued, where Steve left off.

 

"You were so hot & beautiful that night, I felt like I got the man of my dreams, We explored every inch of the resort, & the town, Plus, It was special, cause **_we_** decided to take the next step together". Steve nodded in agreement, "It was special, Even though you cheated at strip poker", he said with a chuckle, which earned him a mock glare from his lover. "Hey, I play to win", Billy said, as he pouted, knowing that he was right.

 

He tickled his sides, which started a tickle war between the two men, til they were spent, & laughing so hard with tears in his eyes. The Other Brunette asked, "Ready for round two ?", as he pulled his lover on top of him. "Born ready", Steve said with a wink, & they had another round of lovemaking, where there was orgasms, multiple orgasms, controlled & denied orgasms, along with nipple licking, playing, & torture. They also worshiped each other's body, & left claiming, & love bites, along with marks.

 

*Author Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
